


ouroboros

by everayy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Dream Smp, Gaslighting, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Other, Wow, but not that explicitily, english is not my first language, look up the ouroboros meaning if you want hehe, oh no, ouroboros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everayy/pseuds/everayy
Summary: [...] Alex envied Schlatt's oratory, but to be fair, Alex envied a lot about him. There was a lot to envy, and a lot to fear, and a lot to mock.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Kudos: 31





	ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clarify that the story is exclusively about the Dream SMP characters and not the actual Quackity and Jschlatt.

This dread, maybe it was part of it. He wouldn't be able to tell otherwise, anyway. Ambition can turn one blind, and Alex, at this point, couldn't see a palm from his face. The lust for power, the desire for approval, ironically made him subject himself to humiliation far beyond repair. At the end of the day, president or not, he would always be Schlatt's _little slut_. The nickname, the mockery, followed him. It didn't matter if Schlatt was dead, it didn't matter if people — and only a few of them, for the record — called him that; it took a toll on him. Alex was never peaceful, calm didn't fit his posture, but the rage he felt, the anger, and the bitterness that grew within… it was not normal. Maybe he got so full of wrath due to the memories of Schlatt, perhaps it was the lack of control he had of it, or perhaps it was because, deep down, Alex knew it was true.  
He didn't expect it to turn out this way when he first met Schlatt. Well, of course not; otherwise, they'd never made a deal. His horns should've been a red flag on its own, but the devil had its ways. The son of a bitch had the voice of a dictator: the prettiest kind. Alex envied Schlatt's oratory, but to be fair, Alex envied a lot about him. There was a lot to envy, and a lot to fear, and a lot to mock.  
Schlatt was never dangerous, even after everything. The “all bark, no bite” cliché. But, oh, the motherfucker knew how to intimidate. He didn't need to be strong if everyone was too scared to use strength against him in the first place.  
Alex doesn't love Schlatt, but he sure does love to hate him.


End file.
